The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Euphorbia cyathophora J. Murray, which was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of Euphorbia cyathophora in Okinawa, Japan by Dr. Masato Yokoi. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98YOKOI""S WHITExe2x80x99.
The genus Euphorbia is included in the family Euphorbiaceae which comprises about 283 genera and 7,300 species of mostly non-woody shrubs and tress, as well as a few vines, tropical and temperate in origin. Euphorbia comprises over 2,000 species of some of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Euphorbia cyathophora belongs to the small sub-genus Poinsettia Graham (1836), which comprises about 12 species of non-succulent annuals, perennials, sub-shrubs or shrubs (rarely small bush trees), of erect habit, originating in the Americas. Poinsettia is characterized by never-branching stems forming a symmetrical umbel-like structure at the top; symmetrical stem leaves at the base; glandular stipples; cyathia in congested terminal clusters, each one sub-tending a brightly colored floral leaf; reduced number of nectaries, 1 or 2 (rarely 3 or 4), lacking petaloid appendages; seeds with tubercles, and no caruncle.
Euphorbia cyathophora is widespread and native throughout much of tropical and sub-tropical America. It has been introduced and naturalized throughout many parts of the world, including Japan. Euphorbia cyathophora generally has linear to ovate or pandurate, mostly dull green in color with red blotches at the base, exhibiting a greater proportion of red as they go up the stem. Euphorbia cyathophora has often been misidentified, cultivated and sold under the name Euphorbia heterophylla. Synonyms also include E. heterophylla L. var. cyathophora (Murray) Grisebach; and Poinsettia cyathophora (Murray) Klotzch and Garcke ex Klotzch.
The new variety was discovered as a sport in a controlled planting of Euphorbia cyathophora, and differs from its parent and other varieties of Euphorbia cyathophora of which I am aware by its cream-colored marginal leaf variegation. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings performed in Okinawa Prefecture, Japan; Lewisberry, Pa.; and Fulshear, Tex. have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98YOKOI""S WHITExe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parent and all other varieties of Euphorbia cyathophora of which I am aware by its variegated foliage, which exhibits a 1 to 12 mm. wide cream-colored margin.